darksidersfandomcom-20200223-history
The Harvester
The Harvester is Death's scythe, created by Death himself during the Nephilim crusade. He is able to control the weapon mentally, and can telepathically summon it to his hand should he need to devastate enemies. Abilities The Harvester is a shapeshifting weapon, much like Fury's Scorn in Darksiders 3. It is able to take on many forms if Death wills it such as the main single scythe form, dual scythes, gauntlets, hammers, and more (in the novel "Darksiders the Abomination Vault" Death even used The Harvester as a grapple hook, catching him as he fell off a cliff; on another occasion, when Death was pinned under heavy rubble, he used the shapshifitng blade to lift the rubble by changing its shape while under it). The Harvester's "true form," or base form, is that of a giant scythe with skulls of the damned down the sides of the blade (much like War's Choaseater)... though in Darksiders 1 the blade appeared as a demonic wing shape blade while in War's possesion. However, Death needs permission to used Harvester by the Charred Council themselves. Obtaining The Harvester in Darksiders Please be aware that once the code is entered, The Harvester '''permanently' replaces the regular Scythe unless a new game is started. If you already own the regular Scythe, it will be replaced with The Harvester.'' War is able to buy The Harvester from Vulgrim if a code has been entered. The Harvester replaces the regular Scythe (which has a different appearance) that War can buy before a player enters the code. Both the Scythe and The Harvester are very good "crowd control" weapons, able to hit many opponents at once around the player in a circular sweep. The Harverter yields more Souls when killing an enemy than either the regular Scythe or any other weapon, and is able to be momentarily thrown at an enemy in a similar manner to the Crossblade. The player can also attach any enhancement, such as Reaper or Death's Blessing, both of which greatly support The Harvester or Scythe. Originally slated as a pre-order exclusive for GameStop in North America (and EB Games in some other countries), the pre-order code was made the same for every pre-order, meaning that anyone can press Start during a game and enter the code to unlock The Harvester for purchase at Vulgrim's store, although The Harvester you unlock is free. Vigil Games naturally had issues about releasing the passcode without a pre-order purchase, though the information is easy to find on the internet. The code used to unlock The Harvester ''is "The Hollow Lord". In Darksiders Warmastered Edition, War can purchase The Harvester from Vulgrim for 5000 blue souls without entering a code. After War has purchased The Harvester, the regular Scythe will become free and can be switched by Vulgrim. Upgrades and moves War is able to purchase upgrades for The Harvester from Vulgrim which increase its damage output, add/level combos it is able to perform, etc. Below is a list of upgrades: *'Reaper Blade''' - Performs a spinning attack which knocks back enemies in a circle around you. *'Air Reaper Blade' - Performs a spinning attack after jumping in the air which knocks back enemies in a circle around you. *'Hell Razor' - Throws the Sycthe to the ground, spinning to the enemy in front of its path, slashing the enemy several times at once. Combo 'Basic Attacks' *Sweep Attack - Y/Triangle *Return Slash - Y/Triangle + Y/Triangle *Reaper Claw - Y/Triangle + Y/Triangle + Y/Triangle 'Special Attacks' *Death Rage - RB/R1 + Y/Triangle *Reaper Blade - (hold) Y/Triangle *Hell Razor - LT/L2 + Left Stick Backward + Y/Triangle *Reaper's Revenge - Left Stick + RB/R1 + Y/Triangle 'Aerial Attacks' *Air Grinder - A/X + Y/Triangle *Air Reaper's Revenge - A/X + Y/Triangle (hold) (Performs a powerful spinning uppercut to a single enemy.) Trivia *The Harvester is thought to not be unlockable in the PC version of the game. Some rumors say it can be obtained by entering the code, but they fail to mention where, as the option "Enter Code" is not present on the PC version. If you have the Hellbook Edition of Darksiders on PC, the Harvester is already unlocked to buy from Vulgrim. If you do a savefile hack, you can buy the harvester on the PC version. *The Harvester gives an additional +10% souls without any slotted enhancements, compared to unslotted sword / gauntlet. *The Harvester gives an additional +30% souls when slotted with Reaper enhancement. *The Harvester gives an additional +60% souls when slotted with Death's Blessing enhancement. *The Harvester (Death's weapon) is also included in the comics. Category:Darksiders Secondary Weapons